Kakashi's Gay Game?
by keami huyga
Summary: I was bored!


**_Kakashi's Gay Game?_**

It was another beautiful spring day in Konaha. Birds were chirping, kids were playing, and shinobi of all ages were going to and returning from missions. Among the ninja returning was Team 7. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just returned from a day full of farming and babysitting. All of them were exhausted.

"Well team, that was excellent work today." Kakashi beamed. "You all did very well. So, as a reward, no afternoon training for today. You get the rest of the day off!" Kakashi smiled at them through his mask. "Enjoy your break. We have the training field scheduled for tomorrow, so I expect you there nice and early!" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The remaining Team 7 members sighed happily.

"Thank god!" Sakura moaned. "Those three-year-olds we babysat were terrible! They were even worse than Naruto!"

"As if!" Naruto snapped. "I behave better. Besides, planting that guy's rice field was twice as hard!"

"Hmph. At least be glad Kakashi gave us the rest of the day off." Sasuke pointed out.

"Good thing too. I don't think I could have handled a training session with Kakashi-sensei. Besides, I have a date with Lee tonight." Sakura proudly said. "I don't want to be late so I should go get ready! Bye!" Sakura dashed off for her house to prepare herself.

"Wow. I can't believe she's actually is going out with bushy brows. She used to hate him, but now she swoons at the thought of him." Naruto stared in disbelief at the disappearing figure of Sakura.

"It's not hard to believe actually." Sasuke said. "I always thought that I would never love anyone again after what Itachi did to my family. But I did." he pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "And I am so glad I did." Sasuke whispered in his ear. A shudder ripped through Naruto's back.

"Sasuke, you know what happens when you whisper in my ear." Naruto whined as Sasuke began to nibble on his ear.

"Tell me then." Sasuke whispered again, grinning gently.

"It…it makes me horny." Another shudder went down Naruto's back. Sasuke chuckled gently.

"Then how about you come to my house tonight and we can solve that problem." Sasuke released Naruto from the hug and looked at him. Naruto happily sighed.

"Of course Sasuke. Anything for you." Naruto kissed him on the nose softly.

"Good. Come around eight when hardly anyone's around. Until then…" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear and disappeared. A severe shudder went through Naruto.

"I'm so glad I have Sasuke on my team." he cooed like a fan girl. Naruto reached for a kunai from his pouch to carve N+S= 4 Ev in a tree near by. To his astonishment, it was not there. "Shit. I gave my pouch to Kakashi-sensei. I better go get it." Naruto headed for Kakashi's.

A few minutes later, Naruto had arrived at Kakashi's. Just as he was about to knock and soft moan of pain come from inside.

"Kakashi," Iruka's voice whispered, "this hurts."

"I know Iruka. I am so sorry. But this is my first time and I didn't know it was going to be this hard." Kakashi whispered back.

"Well, try moving around. Maybe it will make this feel better and not so messy."

"I'm trying, but its hard not trying to hurt you worse in the process."

A shuffling sound ruffled though the house.

"Better Iruka?"

"Much better. I'm actually having fun now." Iruka sighed in content. Having heard enough, Naruto busted through the door.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei, what are you…" Naruto stopped. In front of him were the two senseis twisted together on a Twister mat. A Twister dile lay on the floor beside Iruka's head.

"Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi asked, seeming totally oblivious to the fact him and Iruka looked strange to Naruto.

"I fo…orgot…my…kunai pouch!" Naruto stammered.

"On the table." Kakashi nodded towards his kitchen table.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled, grabbing his pouch and fleeing for Sasuke's. Kakashi and Iruka blinked for a few seconds. Then Iruka fell.

"Damn!" he said. "You win Kakashi. I'll be the bitch tonight." Kakashi's face broke into a grin under his mask.

"Told you I always got my way." with that, he picked Iruka up and headed for his bedroom.

Le Fin


End file.
